Daimyo Hermitaur Ecology
In-Game Information A large carapaceon with a giant monster's skull on its back. Fond of sand, it is mainly seen in the desert or jungle areas. Living underground it surfaces when hungering for a snack. Taxonomy Order:Decapoda- Infraorder:Brachyura- Superfamily:Shield Crab- Family:Hermitaur. An excellent example of a Carapaceon, Daimyo Hermitaurs are effectively giant crab-like creatures that reside within the shells of large Wyverns, particularly those of the "Blos" family. Daimyo Hermitaurs are in fact regular Hermitaurs that have lived long enough to reach such a large size. Habitat Range Daimyo Hermitaurs are very versatile creatures, capable of surviving in any climate except for the arctic and volcanic regions. They prefer tropical to subtropical areas with sands and water such as the Desert, Jungle, Tide Island, Elder Wetlands, and Primal Forest. Ecological Niche Daimyo Hermitaurs fill a variety of niches. They are filter feeders, ambush hunters, and scavengers. They will sometimes lurk under the sand and wait for a meal to pass by. When this happens, the Daimyo will spring its trap, lunging upward and crushing its prey's back with its strong claws. It will feast quickly, then promptly leave the immediate area. Staying would risk the Hermitaur's safety, as the smell of blood may attract predators larger than itself. Daimyos will also meticulously sift through large quantities of sand, looking for small creatures and organic material. This is a safe way to get a meal, but is a slow process. A Daimyo may spend hours picking through sand before it has consumed enough food. Daimyo Hermitaurs will occasionally turn to scavenging if food is scarce. They will often intimidate smaller predators such as Velociprey, using their sheer size and massive claws to show their dominance. These large crustaceans inhabit areas that harbor fearsome predators like Tigrex, Copper Blangonga, Kuarusepusu, Plesioth, Abiorugu, Meraginasu and rare Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora and Teostra all of which can kill Daimyo Hermitaur and the juvenile Hermitaurs. Recently in the Desert a large flightless wyvern known as Odibatorasu have been seen actively preying on Akura Vashimu, a Carapaceon related to Daimyo Hermitaur, killing said creature with ease. One can only imagine what these titanic wyverns would be capable of doing to a Daimyo Hermitaur as their crushing jaws can crush the Carapaceon's armored exoskeleton. Biological Adaptations Daimyo Hermitaurs are walking fortresses. They have huge, thick claws capable of cutting prey in half as well as shielding the giant crab from most any attacks. Daimyo's shell is also very tough, able to deflect the blows of most weapons. The one chink in the creature's armor is its soft hindquarters, where many of the creature's major organs are stored. To fix this problem, Daimyo Hermitaurs will wear the skulls of dead wyverns on their backs. Acquiring the right size shell is a chore though, and occasionally Daimyo Hermitaur can be spotted with shells too large, or small for their bodies. Almost all of Daimyo's shells come from members of the 'Blos' family. Daimyos also possess surprisingly strong legs, able to move the creature with great speed if necessary. This is extremely evident when a Hermitaur decides to ram a foe with its skull shell. The legs assist the creature in digging holes and they are able to launch themselves many feet into the air, causing them to land vigorously on top of hunters who don't react fast enough. Daimyo Hermitaur have very poor eyesight, but have extremely sensitive feelers that can detect even small creatures attempting to hide in the sand. These feelers are something of a soft spot, and if ever fully removed, the Daimyo may move in a 'drunken' manner, somewhat unable to find its balance. Thankfully, for Hermitaurs, its feelers are extremely tough, and many feet long. Some unusual rare Daimyo Hermitaur have a dark redish color on their claws, darker legs and more shiny eyes. Along with this their shells are unusually covered in moss or algae. Like Plum Daimyo Hermitaurs, they also share the ability to spit long streams of water. They use new attack techniques as their claws are much stronger than average, they use their claws in a shielded position much like a human boxing while walking at a target, these claws are reported to be so strong in this position that ranged projectiles fired from guns ricochet, along with this new smarter advancing technique they perform a very aggressive non stop side to side claw snapping attack behavior that out-speeds most attackers. Behavior Daimyo Hermitaurs are rather passive creatures, sometimes failing to take notice of hunters standing only feet in front of them. They are very single-minded and will sometimes become completely focused on the task at hand, which is often feeding. Whenever a Hermitaur discovers a new shell that is larger than its old one, it may immediately switch between the two, anticipating its future growth and possible discomfort if it doesn't get a larger shell. Daimyo Hermitaurs are not particularly territorial, but may fight one another if local food sources are scarce. Daimyo Hermitaur have long lifespans, and breed rapidly. If local predators do not keep the population in check, or are unable to as they have had large numbers within a single area before, Daimyo Hermitaur populations can quickly explode and out compete local predators for food sources. Thankfully though, the Hunter's Guild keeps careful tabs on local Hermitaur populations and often large Wyverns keep Hermitaur populations in check. Daimyo Hermitaur often disguise themselves (or they may just be sleeping) as Monoblos' remains, as seen in the ecology video. Despite being primarily land-dwelling animals, female Daimyo Hermitaur will return to water to distribute their eggs during the breeding season. When old enough, the offspring will venture onto land and start the rest of their lives. Category:Monster Ecology